leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:PikaShipping
---- PikaShipping is the belief in love between and . It is one of the more popular human-Pokémon Ships. It stems from the fact that Ash and Pikachu have a very close relationship, possibly more so than with Ash and any of . Evidence Anime hints Ash and Pikachu are often seen to share a very close bond, to a point that everyone notices, except Burgundy, who only doesn't to emphasize she is a bad Pokémon Connoisseur. Their bond was strong enough to break through Colress' machinery several times. * Pokémon - I Choose You! : Ash risks his life for Pikachu's safety. Pikachu, being taken back by Ash's kindness, uses a great and risks hurting himself for Ash's safety. * Island of the Giant Pokemon : After untying Meowth, Pikachu talked to himself saying "Where are you, Ash?". Ash talked to himself and thinking that Pikachu is safe. * Snow Way Out! : Despite Ash's orders, Pikachu refuses to go in his Poké Ball so he can keep Ash warm. Earlier in the episode, Ash risks his life to save Pikachu, who was blown away by the wind. After being reunited, they hug. * Pikachu's Goodbye : Ash attempts to free Pikachu for him to be happy, but Pikachu ends up changing his mind. : After being freed from Team Rocket, Ash told Pikachu to stay in the forest with the other Pikachu so he could protect them and began walking away. : Pikachu attempted to follow Ash out of the forest, despite Ash wanting Pikachu to stay in the forest. : When he noticed Pikachu was still following him, Ash yelled at him to rejoin the other Pikachu and began running away. : As Ash ran away, he cried as he remembered all the great moments he shared with Pikachu. : After the Pikachu tribe showed their support of Ash and Pikachu being a team, Ash and Pikachu excitedly hugged as Ash's tears of sadness turned into tears of joy. * The Song of Jigglypuff : When Ash compliments Pikachu, he blushes. * Friend and Foe Alike : When Pikachu has enough energy to battle Happy, Ash was happy thinking that he thought Pikachu might be to tired to battle, but when Pikachu lost to Zippo Ash was sad that Pikachu lost. : After Ash lost to Ritchie, Pikachu looks at him sadly. * Navel Maneuvers : When Pikachu collapses from the cold, Ash takes off his jacket and wraps Pikachu in it, holding him close so they can both stay warm. Also in the episode, Pikachu runs into Ash's arms and hugs him when he reaches the top of the mountain. * Enter The Dragonite : After Pikachu won against Dragonite, Ash told Pikachu he is the greatest. * Can't Beat the Heat! : When Pikachu wanted Ash to choose him battle one of Gary's Pokémon, Ash told him that he wish he can use Pikachu, but he wants to use his other Pokémon which made Pikachu upset. * A Scare to Remember : After shows up and tries to capture Pikachu, Ash tries as hard as he could to save him from falling. : When Pikachu had amnesia and didn't remember who Ash was, Ash tried desperately to help him remember. : After Pikachu's amnesia was gone after he was rescued by Ash when he fell in the river, Pikachu began licking Ash in the face. : Ash picked Pikachu up and hugged him after Pikachu regained his memory. : Ash began to cry because he was happy that Pikachu remembered him. : Pikachu licked the tears from Ash. * Gaining Groudon : After Pikachu was bonded with the Blue Orb, Ash told Pikachu he was going to be okay : When Pikachu gives a powerful Thunderbolt, Ash hold on to him. * The Scuffle of Legends : After Pikachu was no longer bonded with the Blue Orb and fell down to the water, Ash jump off Lance's Dragonite to save Pikachu. : When Pikachu woke up, Ash was happy that Pikachu was alright. * At the End of the Fray : After Ash and Pikachu lost to Tyson and his Meowth, Ash comes to Pikachu and told him he was good out there. * Talking A Good Game : This episode is actually highly centered around PikaShipping, even though many may claim it is an episode. They talk about the relationship Ash and Pikachu have. When she was a little girl, developed a quality that allows her to understand the thoughts and feelings of Pokémon, and therefore can communicate with them via empathy. With this, she can understand what Pokémon say when they talk, and explains from Pikachu's thoughts how Ash tends to go further than a normal trainer would. * Two Degrees of Seperation : After catching Ash feels strange because Pikachu is always with him when that happens, but that time he wasn't. * When Pokémon Worlds Collide! (pictured) : Ash risks his life to climb up the robot's arm and save Pikachu, even though the robot was going to blow up. * Mutiny in the Bounty : When Hunter J turns Pikachu into a statue, Ash is incredibly angry. He does everything to save Pikachu, starting with jumping onto a driving car, and ending by grabbing Pikachu while in danger of falling out of an airplane. * A Secret Sphere of Influence! : When Pikachu and discover that stole the Adamant Orb, Pikachu insists on telling Ash about it first. This shows that Pikachu trusts Ash to take care of these problems instead of taking care of it by himself. * Steamboat Willies : After hearing that the boat left without anyone but their Pokémon aboard, and that it was heading for a waterfall, Ash puts down his grocery bag and, staring after the boat, whispers gently, "Pikachu..." in a caring tone. Later, Pikachu is running around the boat and hears Ash's voice. When Pikachu sees him, Pikachu is very happy and relieved. * Pika and Goliath : When a trainer wanted to trade his Raichu for Pikachu, Ash refuses saying that Pikachu is his friend. : Just as Pikachu tried to talk he lost consciousness, and when Nurse Joy told everyone to stay outside, Ash told Pikachu he is right here. : When Pikachu was losing strength, Ash was crying and told Pikachu to fight it and he did, much to his joy that he is healed. * The Semi-Final Frontier : Ash chooses Pikachu to battle Latios which Pikachu accepts. : After Pikachu tied with Latios, but Ash lost, Ash told Pikachu he was great. * In the Shadow of Zekrom! : Ash and Pikachu happily hug each other after the storm. * Dancing with the Ducklett Trio : When Pikachu is trapped inside the umbrella, Ash attempts to get it off him, but is shocked because Pikachu was trying to use from inside the umbrella, and it was Sandile who freed Pikachu from the umbrella by using on it since he is immune to Electric type Moves. * Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym : Pikachu became upset when Ash said he wasn't going to use him in battle. : During the battle when Ash was having trouble deciding who to use after Snivy got knocked out, Pikachu was furious to the point where he shocked Ash with Thunderbolt (the only time Pikachu ever shocked Ash intentionally) and jumped onto the battle field and began yelling angrily at him. : Ash then knew Pikachu wanted to be a part of the battle, and let him in, much to Pikachu's delight. * Battling the Bully : Ash worried about Pikachu after he is separated from Ash and the others. : When Ash finds Pikachu, Pikachu is really excited and he immediately runs into Ash's arms. : During the practice battle when Mick was using Pikachu and Ash was using Krokorok, (who volunteered to be Ash's partner), Pikachu accidentally knocked off Krokorok's sunglasses, and after Krokorok got his sunglasses back he got angry but Ash held him back before he could attack Pikachu. * Crisis at Ferroseed Research : Ash became very concerned about Pikachu after Pikachu became sick when he inhaled a large amount of moss spores that the spread through the research lab. : When Pikachu felt better Ash was really excited. * Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony : After Ash gets most of his Pokémon into their Poké Balls so Colress can't take control of them using his machine, Ash notices Pikachu is left out wide in the open, and since Ash knows Pikachu hates going in his Poké Ball, Ash attempts to run and shield Pikachu from the machine, but he is unsuccessful. : Ash attempted to get Pikachu back to his usual self after Colress took control of Pikachu using his machine. : Pikachu kept attacking Ash, but Ash knew that Pikachu wasn't himself and that he'd never actually do anything bad to him. : After a while Pikachu began to hear Ash's voice and tried his hardest to fight Colress' machine even when Colress began increasing the power on the machine. * The Path that Leads to Goodbye : Pikachu was shown to be very concerned about Ash throughout the course of this episode especially when Ash and Iris began to fight. : Pikachu helped Ash find items to give to Iris in this episode. He was the one who pointed out the apple tree to Ash, and at the end of the episode Pikachu gave Ash a flower to give to Iris after he apologized to her. * Lumiose City Pursuit : After Pikachu fell from the top of Prism Tower Ash jumped down and risked his own life to save him. * Kindergarten Chaos : After Team Rocket stole Pikachu (and ) Ash did everything he could to free them. : Pikachu (as well as Sylveon and ) were really excited to see him. * A Conspiracy to Conquer : When Pikachu was under 's control he kept attacking Ash, but Ash knew that Pikachu didn't mean to hurt him. : Pikachu kept trying to fight Malamar's control when he recognized Ash's voice, which he was successful in doing. * The Aura Storm : When Korrina's Mega Lucario wouldn't listen to her and began going after Pikachu trying to attack him, Ash shielded Pikachu using his body and did everything he could to keep him safe from harm. * The Cave of Mirrors : Ash became angry when Mirror World Ash took Pikachu away from him. : When Mirror World Ash gave Pikachu back, Pikachu ran into Ash's arms and they laughed. * Forging Forest Friendships : Pikachu became very worried about Ash as a wild pulled Ash into the forest. : He was able to pick up on Ash's scent to help everyone find Ash. * A Frenzied Factory Fiasco : Ash shouted Pikachu's name in worry when it seemed like Team Rocket captured Pikachu. : When Ash found out that Pikachu escaped in the vent when Team Rocket tried to catch him, he complimented him. This actually caused Pikachu to blush. * A Legendary Photo Op! : Pikachu was mad at Ash for his reckless way of saving his newly-evolved Talonflame. : Ash apologizes to Pikachu for worrying him. Movie hints * Mewtwo Strikes Back : Towards the end of the movie, Ash runs to the center of the arena to stop the final blow between Mewtwo and Mew, causing himself to be killed in the process. Pikachu rushes to his side and tries his best to revive him using his electric attacks, but no luck. Having given up on reviving him and accepting the fact that he is dead, Pikachu begins to cry for Ash. : When Mewtwo stated that humans treat Pokémon as if they were nothing but slaves, Pikachu stuck up for Ash stating Ash was his friend and he does what he does for Ash because he cares. : After noticing Pikachu was still out in the open where he could have been caught by Mewtwo, Ash immediately jumped in front of him, thereby protecting him from being captured inside the Poké Balls. : After Pikachu was eventually captured in one of the Poké Balls, Ash stopped at nothing to try and rescue him, which was successful. : After Pikachu was released from the clone Poké Ball, Ash stated "Pikachu you're okay!" in a relieved and excited tone. : Ash watched worriedly as Pikachu got slapped repeatedly by Pikachutwo. * Lucario and the Mystery of Mew : Ash clearly states "I love you" to Pikachu right before he is swallowed by the orange . Also, when he is swallowed, Pikachu tries to hold back tears but eventually gives in and cries for Ash, much different than in the first movie. When Mew asks Pikachu why he's crying, Pikachu tells it that Ash is gone, and he says his name in a sad tone in between shaky breaths after he tried to stop crying. : When Lucario stated that Pikachu probably ran away because he didn't want Ash to be his master, Ash lashed out at him, yelling at him and he probably might've even slapped or punched Lucario if his friends hadn't broken up the argument. : After Ash and Lucario apologized to each other, Lucario said to Ash "Promise me you won't ever desert Pikachu." Ash nodded his head in response as a way of promising he wouldn't. * Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction : Ash became worried when Pikachu's tail started to turn to stone. : Pikachu looked at Ash and said "Pika-pi" sadly before he turned to stone. : After Pikachu turned to stone, Ash and his friends were crying as Ash said, "No, Pikachu. Come back, Pikachu. Pikachu. PIKACHU!" : Ash and Pikachu were extremely excited when Pikachu was revived by . * I Choose You! : When asks why he still won't get in his Poké Ball during the film's climax, Pikachu answers in human language, "It's because I always want to be with you."